Peruball
Peruball is the countryball that represents the nation of Peru, whose capital is Lima. Its closest neighbors are Brazil, Colombia, Ecuador, Chile and Bolivia. He is located in western South America, Peruball is a country which in the past was glorious, but as time passed its brightness became lost. Almost always trying to help others, often it fails or ends up being betrayed. Its ultimate enemy is Chileball due to a historical event which took place long time ago. Peru is one of the most religious countries in the world and is also a kebab remover and one of the few countryballs to have two flags. It also has a very big history. History Many years ago, the Inca Empireball (or Tahuantinsuyo) was the largest and most powerful empire in America. But when the army of Spain came, as they were more advanced weapons, defeated the Inca Empire and began Imperial Spain. With the passage of years, Peruball began to fight for its independence, failing in the attempt. When Argentina broke free of the control of Spain, liberated Chile, and then Peruball so declaring independence. Since that day, Peru have been a independent countryball, but along with Bolivia they did not realize that they had ruined because of problems like the fateful Pacific War against Chile. But Bolivia received its deserved losing of the sea, after those many things happened terrorism, coups, internal and external wars, corrupt governors and much more, up to the current era. Personality As it was said before, Peruball is a countryball that have been almost always betrayed in many conflicts, it have been tried to be invaded by its neigbourhood, and has turned from one of the richest countries in resources in the world into a country that have been poorly developed. That has caused some distrust in him, but stills being a hospitable, kind and happy countryball. Perhaps this behaviour cannot be seen while Chileball is around him, but at bottom stills remaining they brotherhood. How to draw Because most people consider Peruball's seal very hard and a time waster to draw, the seal is usually left out when drawing Peruball. Friends Rusiaball We are into good Relationships! they once gave us many stronk weapons to give friendship to Chileball but our president Velasco died early, we now into good traits! UKball UKball schools helps our schools! We teach them to be more eco-friendly as well. Colombiaball They are of good friends too! Lot of history between us, especially now since we have good president friendship, they are very close to us on culture and people, we usually are on pair when playin football, but they win more often. They gib a lot of buen cafe too! Brazilball Brazil is of good friend even though they always destroy on football, we can fight Brazil on volleyball! but nadie(we) cares about that, also they huehuehue on our Doto but is of nothin serious. We gave them some clay a long time ago, but we not angry anymore. Argentinaball They show a strong friendship. Argentina sold weaponry to Ecuador in its war against Peru although Peru had supported Argentina in Falklands War. After this, Argentina feels repented about making these decisions and feels indebted with Peru. Chinaball They are closely influenced in cultural issues. Most commonly known about they gastronomic share of Chifa food, which means ''rice eating ''and is the result of mixing both culinary cultures. It is believed that primitive cultures in Peru were highly influenced by the first expeditions to America made by the chinese people or even being themselves their antecesors due to similar words in their language or the similarity presented in their traditional clothing. Friends who did something bad Boliviaball They once were really close to us, we once fused to become a superpower called Confederacion Peru-Boliviana but after some problems, we got seperated, then we did some treaties in order to halp us to fight future probelems, but when they called us to fight Chileball, who had serius problems with them, and we were into helping, they of betrayed us and left us alone, making us lose clay and good resources. They cannot into sea now, so we no mind. Regional departments #Amazonasball #Ancashball #Apurímacball #Arequipaball #Ayacuchoball #Cajamarcaball #Callaoball #Cuzcoball #Huancavelicaball #Huánucoball #Icaball #Junínball #La Libertadball #Lambayequeball #Limaball #Loretoball #Madre de Diosball #Moqueguaball #Pascoball #Piuraball - Good place for Malagasy #Punoball #San Martínball #Tacnaball #Tumbesball #Ucayaliball Gallery Peruball Guerra del Pacífico.png tumblr_msmgh5XcPu1syxq4wo1_1280.jpeg ef0jlMU.png 18F.jpg|Competing with soda with Colombiaball, Brazilball, and USAball 126470550825.gif|Peru cannot help tumblr_mvzayxYtch1syxq4wo1_1280.png|Peru's dream Peru.png|User:ScrewMcGru's new Peruball 23rd time's a charm.png Peruball surfing.jpg July28th.jpg|Proud to be Peruvian Chile is devil.png|Different points of view OM0LemT.png I4QbYnb.png 640px-Peru - Libano - Austria - Canada.png Tumblr mppls8hQsJ1syxq4wo1 500.jpg Tumblr inline mrr974LqSY1rxe1rc.png Eip.jpg 41814 105107092884943 9513 n.jpg Peruballnow.png Tumblr ngumeyIevy1syxq4wo1 1280.png Tumblr nay466d0E71syxq4wo1 1280.png Tumblr n9ld5ezX6R1syxq4wo1 500.jpg 10155342 657514070971232 8748948687698321326 n.png|Peru's regionballs Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Trivia *The coat of arms should be drawn in order to evade confusion with Saint-Tropez or Mons. Links * Facebook Page * Tumblr profile * Peru cannot quecha break [redux] *Inca Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:America Category:South America Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:Indigenous Category:Characters Category:Latin America Category:Former kebab removers Category:Kebab Removers Category:Sushi Category:Catholic Category:Education Category:Chocolate Category:Ching Chong Category:Christian leaders of Constantinople Category:Peruball Category:Future Superpowers Category:Ceviche Category:Romance Category:Dim Sum Category:Red White Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Secular Category:Kebab Category:Republic Category:Quechua Speaking Countryball Category:Desert Category:Mountains